


Snapchat

by Jayssal



Series: Rusame Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ivan needs to get with the times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayssal/pseuds/Jayssal
Summary: Alfred shows Ivan Snapchat.





	

Ivan was roused from his sleep by a chuckle that sent vibrations across his chest. He let out a low groan, pulling the smaller nation in front of him closer to his chest, wanting to feel his warmth. Ivan nestled his nose into the honey blonde's hair as he cracked his eyes open. 

"What are you laughing at," he said groggily, his voice low. Alfred looked over his shoulder to see a tired Russian, flashing him one of his signature smiles. 

"Snapchat," he said brightly. 

"Snapchat? What's that?" he asks, peaking over the american's shoulder to see a list of people on his phone's screen with various emojis-Alfred had taught him this word a few weeks ago-to their right and squares and arrows to their left. The name at the top read 'Eyebrows' with UK flag and the one below it read 'Francy pants' with a French flag. Although Ivan may not be familiar with the app, it didn't take a genius to figure out what nations those names were referring to. 

Alfred chuckled, sending another vibration across Russia's chest. "Geez I know you're older than me but not  _that_  much older. You're starting to sound like Iggy." Ivan elbowed him in response, grumbling under his breath. 

"It's an app where you send videos or pictures to people with captions. You snap and then chat," continued Alfred as he tapped 'Eyebrows' after the arrow next to the text turned into a red square. The picture was of a TV-of which was paused on a blue phone booth Ivan had come to associate with Doctor Who-and a coffee table covered with a tea pot, biscuits and a few books.  The translucent strip across the center of the picture had text across it that read 'What do you want. I just started this episode'. 

"C'mere, babe. Get in this selfie with me." Alfred held out his arm as he swiped to the left, the screen now showing Ivan resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder with his silver hair ruffled hair and sleepy violet eyes. His eyes widened as the screen flashed, showing the still image on the phone with a very surprised looking Ivan and a smiling Alfred. 

"I wasn't ready," grumbled Russia, pulling up the blanket to come around his shoulders. America just hummed as tapped the picture and typed in 'Stop being lame' and clicked the white arrow on the bottom right corner, sending it to 'Eyebrows'. 

"I still don't understand why you can't just message someone instead of using this," spoke Russia, closing his eyes once more as he hoped to continue is nap.

"Well-Hey! your phone can download it! Why don't I just show you how to use it and you'll see why I like it so much," Alfred said, stretching his arm toward the coffee table on which Ivan's phone sat. This motion roused a grunt from Ivan as he had to move his head from Alfred's shoulder. Ivan plopped his head back down once he stopped reaching, cracking his eyes open as he saw Alfred opening his phone and open the Google Play store and downloading Snapchat. 

Ivan kept watching, making no move to stop him as he opened the app and created a new account and put 'russianbear' as his username. This earning a blush from the Russian behind him. After he finished, Alfred took it upon himself to add 'theamericanhero'-which he could only assume to be the very nation in front of him-to his friend as well as two other people with the usernames 'ukr.kat' and 'natli' which Ivan could easily pick out at his big and little sister respectively. Alfred then swiped down to bring up a yellow square with a white ghost and a number of black dots around it. Alfred then clicked on the white ghost to enlarged it, showing a very sleepy Ivan, with his chin on Alfred's shoulder. He then clicked the white circle at the bottom and it started taking pictures. Ivan shrunk down under Alfred's shoulder to hide from the camera.

"Delete them," Ivan instantly said as the ghost now showed numerous pictures of a flustered Ivan, Alfred's face and shoulder occasionally making a cameo. 

"Aw, come on babe! You look cute," he said turning around and pecking his check as he set his phone down. 

"Fine, they'll stay," Ivan grumbled, his cheeks heating up once more as he hugged Alfred close and kissed his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work to be posted on here and I know my writing has a lot of room for improvement so I would love some constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
